Fear of losing you
by hazelfrost
Summary: YomikoNancy pairing.Yomiko has a bad dream of losing Nancy and other things happen too.


Title: Fear of Losing You

Character pairing: Nancy/ Yomiko

Spoiler: Just the near the ending of the movie.

Disclaimers: Any of the characters doesn't belong to me, if they did that would be awesome.

Authors note: This is my second attempt at Nancy and Yomiko, I think they're just perfect together so I pairing them together.

* * *

" Nooo! Nancy…!" Yomiko screamed and jerked up to a sitting position from her bed. Tears of sorrow trickled down from her closed eyes while beads of sweat covered her forehead and the rest of her body. At the same time, her loud scream had stirred the neighboring apartments from their sleep since it was about two in the morning.

Yomiko opened her eyes and saw only the silhouettes of the bookshelves in her room with rows and rows of books neatly tucked in them. As her eyes settled in the dark, her body continued to sniff and sob from whatever caused her to wake up screaming.

Before Yomiko could fully settle on her surroundings, she felt another presence sitting beside her. At the same time a strong and firm had was rubbing her back in circles in an attempt to calm her trembling body.

"It's alright Yomiko, it's only a dream," said the person the hand belonged to.

"Nancy-san!" Yomiko exclaimed, delightfully turning around to see the beautiful figure of Nancy smiling back at her in the dark.

Yomiko quickly threw her arms around Nancy as if Nancy just came back from the dead.

"Huh!" Nancy gasped and felt taken a back by Yomiko's sudden tight embrace.

"Oh Nancy, I had the most horrible dream that you stayed behind with Ikkyu with the rocket and then you died and I would never be able to see you again," Yomiko blurted out rapidly, as if she'd soon run out of time to say whatever she had in mind to tell Nancy.

"Hmm…" Nancy smiled and sighed as the two remained in a tight hug. Although, Nancy could pick up Yomiko's longing embrace as that of someone afraid she's about to lose the very thing she valued the most. "Sweetheart, we defeated the I-jins remember. I betrayed Ikkyu to be with you and then I told you to make a parachute from that book since it was our only means of escape."

"Oh yeah," said Yomiko, finally realizing that what she had experienced was nothing but a dream that to her felt too real to pick out the difference. "And I told you that I haven't even read it yet."

Nancy chuckled as she pulled away from Yomiko's tight embrace to meet her face-to-face eve though she could only make out her shadowy figure in the dark. "And before that, I told you to think quick before we ended up in space," Nancy added.

"Right!" Yomiko replied cheerfully, and then she reached towards the nightstand and turned the lampshade on.

"It was only a bad dream," Nancy assured her as she playfully pinched Yomiko's cheeks. Yomiko couldn't help but blush every time Nancy did that to her.

"But the dream felt so real. I was holding your hand when I jumped and I thought you'd come along with me but then you phased through my fingers and remained back in the rocket. I guess that's why I was screaming," Yomiko explained as her eyes casted down to her now fisted hands.

"Hey…," Nancy said softly and placed her hands on top of Yomiko's. She realized that Yomiko's body was probably still feeling the loss she'd had in the dream. "I'm still here and I would never even think of leaving you."

Yomiko smiled brightly. "Oh Nancy, you promise?"

"Of course," Nancy answered in her husky voice. "Yomiko, you've made me realize that my love for Ikkyu was worthless and had no meaning. I felt as though I was only tagging along for a ride with him as he tried to conquer the world with his suicide symphony. I wasn't really thinking about the path I was taking until I met you."

"I guess it's a good thing that Mr. Joker made us work together then," Yomiko added.

"I call it a blessing. Come on we better go back to sleep we have a lot of work tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess we do, but can we stop by at Jinbocho before we head out the British library?"

"It's too early in the morning for you to be thinking of buying more books isn't it?" Nancy ask her, as she motioned to pull Yomiko's hand for them to go back to sleep.

"But Nancy, Nenene's new book is coming out tomorrow and she'll be in Jinbocho signing autographs."

" But you were the first person she gave a copy of her new book before every one else does."

"I forgot to ask her to sign it."

"Oh all right," Nancy gave up, laying her head down on her side of the bed and buried her head deep in her pillow.

Yomiko just smiled before joining Nancy in bed, aware that she could be stubborn at times and that probably drove Nancy crazy from time to time.

-END- (_Okay this might not be the end but it's all I have for now_)

I welcome lots of feedbacks.


End file.
